First Date
by Soldiertaco
Summary: One-shot. Static and Peanut go on a first date to the city. A story written for a friend. Rated T to be safe. StaticxPeanut


Static slowly walked forward, the newly green spring grass softly crunching under his feet. He came to a stop right in front of a brown wooden door. Hesitating, he raised his hand to knock, but then pulled it away. The electric blue squirrel paced in front of her door for a couple minutes, before finally raising up the courage to actually knock.

"Oh hello! Just give me a few more minutes to finish my makeup!" A bright pink squirrel answered the door. She hurried off to the upper level of the small house. Static stepped inside, frowning at the bright colors of the walls and other furniture. Taking a seat on the cream soda, he decided he much preferred the simple black and white of the modern series he owned.

Just then, Peanut ran down the steps into the main room of her house, and into Static, hugging him. The male awkwardly hugged back, and was quick to step back. "I was never much for touching…" he explained.

"So where are we going tonight? Is it somewhere fun? Somewhere fancy? Will we have a good time?" The pink animal launched off questions rapidly. "Oh, sorry, am I talking too fast?" 

"You'll see. You, uh… might find it fun." He responded timidly. "We should probably hurry, we might miss the bus…"

"Oh, so we're going to the city! I love the city! One time, I bought like 5,000 bells worth of clothes from Gracie's, but I looked Fab-u-lous!" She screeched so loudly on the last word, her boyfriend flinched.

They stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, until the deafening silence overcame Peanut. "Come on!" She shrieked, grabbing his hand and practically pulling him out her door toward the bus station.

The couple reached the bus just as it pulled up to the stop. Peanut pulled her boyfriend on the bus, and sat them down in front. "I can't wait until we get to the city! I love the city so much! It's just so expensive. You're paying, of course. Shampoodle is fun! I love getting my hair cut there." She rambled

Static missed the rest of her rambling from the bus ride, as he was trying to figure out what hair she had that was cut. Both he and she were squirrels with fur, and no hair to be trimmed or styled.

All of this was forgotten, however, when they finally reached the city. It was only Static's second time there ever, and he was still mesmerized by the magnificence of it all. Tall building towered above the fancy gray cobblestone. The beautiful fountain took up the center of the plaza, adding an air of royalty to the city. All this was enough to stop Static for a minute to gaze, but his girlfriend had visited the city before, and had seen it all many times.

"Come on! I want to go to Gracie's!" She screeched loudly. 

Static sighed. "I guess we could go, if you want… It's just so much money for their clothes."

Apparently to Peanut, money didn't matter to her very much, as she took off quickly for the clothes store.

Static, one again, sighed, and followed the female. By the time he entered the shop, she was already trying on dresses. "Ohhh I want this one! No, this one! Wait, this one!" She yelled.

"I guess maybe we could get one, I guess…" He muttered. On the inside, he was already thinking about how much he was going to have to pay. iI hope I brought enough bells…/i He thought to himself.

After an hour of mind changing, Peanut picked out a dress. "It's only 2,500 bells." She explained. Reluctantly, Static paid for it.

"Where are we going next?" The girl asked excitedly.

"The marquee, I guess, you know, if you want…" Static replied.

"Ohhh yay!" She replied and ran off toward the theater.

Static, for the second time that night, walked off toward his girlfriend as she ran toward another venue.

When the pair reached the marquee, they were disappointed to find out it was closed for the night. "Ohh, it's okay." Peanut tried to hide her disappointment for the sake of her boyfriend.

"No, it's not… I'm sorry, Peanut." He hung his head in sorrow. All of a sudden, his head popped up. "I have an idea! Come with me." He exclaimed, sounding more excited than his usual shyness. He grabbed her hand and ran off in an alleyway behind Redd's. After weaving through a few alleys, they reached a cliff. "I found this place the first time I was here, when I got lost…" Static clarified. "Sit down with me, let's watch the sunset. Peanut noticed he wasn't as timid as before, and surer of himself.

They sat down, their legs dangling off the edge of the plateau, Static's arm around Peanut. "Wow…" Peanut marveled. "This i_is_/i beautiful."

The boyfriend-girlfriend pair watched the sunset for what seemed like forever, and then gazed up at the stars for even longer. When it was time to go, they caught the last bus back to town, and rode back, hand in hand the whole time. By the time they got to town, it was extremely late at night, so Static walked Peanut back to her house. After a quick hug good-bye, she entered, and he left for his house.

As soon as Peanut entered her house, she lay down on her bed, exhausted. Out of the whole thing, one part stuck out to her the most. On the way there, Static was timid and shy, but afterwards, he wasn't. It's almost as if the sunset sparked something in him, some sort of fire that woke up his true spirit. It's all she was thinking of as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Unlike Peanut, Static didn't fall asleep almost instantly. In fact, he stayed up almost the whole night thinking and rethinking about the date. When he did manage to fall asleep, he did so smiling.


End file.
